Dreamland Once Style
by riah alice drake
Summary: WolfieKansas time again! Still a work in progress. Who knew that one fight could have such twisted and interesting ramifications on a true love.
1. Prologue

"Glinda…. Glinda…. dammit where the hell are you?" Dorothy yelled at the stone ceiling

"I am here." Enchantress of the South promised her image rippling in the only unbroken mirror left in the room. "No need to get violent about this." The Witch advised sighing sadly at the shattered remains of an emerald encrusted vase Dorothy had hurled at the wall in her anger.

"Well forgive me if I feel like breaking things right now." Dorothy hissed "Ruby's gone and I have no damned clue where she is if she's alright or even if she's still upset with me." The farm girl rambled sweeping all the papers and books from the top of the desk onto the floor "We had a huge fight and in my anger, I let her storm out but when I finally calmed down enough to think properly and tried to find her to apologize Mulan said she hadn't seen her and neither had any of the Munchkins since that night."

Glinda hadn't said a word but the guilty look on her face was enough to make Dorothy's stomach do several flips. "You know something." It wasn't a question she could tell just by looking at her that the witch already knew everything the emotional hero had just told her "The council simply granted your wish."

Dorothy blinked several times in confusion. "Granted your wish?" she repeated quizzically. "What wish? The only wish I have is to get Ruby back so I can apologize to her or at least know she's alright where ever she is."

"She is alright," Glinda assured her touching her finger tips to the glass so the surface rippled like water reforming onto a close up of the face that had been the center of Dorothy's thoughts for the past three and a half days.

"So, every minute I've been searching and every second we just stand around is another moment Ruby's forced to suffer in that burning nightmare?" Dorothy questioned her nails digging into her palms hard enough to draw blood as her eyes fixed on the peaceful sleep like state of the woman she loved. "How can you just stand there and tell me that putting the woman I love under a sleeping curse is in any way her being alright?"

The White Witch paused her arms crossed defensively as the windows on either side of the desk shattered. She could tell even from her vantage point at the mirror that Dorothy Gales inner magic was growing. "We would not ever be that cruel to anyone." Glinda retorted seeming just as upset as Dorothy at the very idea of being involved in such violence.

"No just me right?" The Kansas girl asked humorlessly "So messing with my whole life by somehow bringing me here in the first place to fulfill your prophecy then letting me go back just to have my family think I was crazy and try to get me thrown into a mental ward just wasn't enough?" Dorothy asked, still wondering why she was even still talking to a person trapped in another realm "You had to take Ruby from me now too?"

"The wolf is as precious to the council and to Oz as you are twister born." Glinda started

"Don't." Dorothy cut in harshly, "Just don't." she repeated slamming her hand's palm first onto the desk top. "You know I'm starting to get why Zelena was always so upset with you and the coven." She admitted honestly.

"My sisters and I wouldn't cast this kind of spell if the need wasn't completely necessary."

"So where in the infinite Oz is she?" Dorothy hissed.

Glinda only answered was to brush her hand over the glass again so that the image reformed on a gray hooded figure in red black sweatpants jumping over a downed tree trunk as she ran through a forest.

"Ruby's told me about that place." Dorothy mused watching as the she wolf in the mirror jogged down a side street lined with shop windows. "She's back in Storybrooke"

Red looked winded but genuinely unhurt as she slowed to a stop. She pushed her hood back across her shoulder one of her ear buds fell from her ear so it dangled down over her shoulder as her fingers checking her heart rate against her neck while she caught her breath.

"The wolf is where she feels the most comfortable." Glinda informed her "Then the spell builds from there."

"Spell what spell you still haven't really told me what the hell is going on here," Dorothy growled her eyes never leaving the image of Red in the mirror.

"Does this thing get sound there or just images?" the short-tempered hero asked almost under her breath as she was left wondering what was going on as Ruby rolled her eyes at something then jogged over across the street. It wasn't until she noticed the glowing sign and the notice board out front that Dorothy realized Ruby was heading into the diner she'd been telling her so much about.

Only when the near deafening sounds of talking and panting breath filled the room that Dorothy even realized Glinda had been listening to her at all.

"How should I know?" Red was saying as the volume was turned down to a tolerable level. "It's not like I like going there." She added taking measured sips from a water bottle Granny had handed her as she slipped over the counter gracefully dispute her still out of breath state.

"Have you been giving him any encouragement?" the elder woman pressed her eyebrow raised as she looked her granddaughter over.

"The only thing I ever give him or anyone else working at that place is a forced hello when they show up, I hand them their orders and say a fast thanks when they pay me then I get the hell away from there as fast as possible," Ruby answered harshly as she followed her grandmother into the back room kicking out of her shoes to change into a distressed looking pair of jeans.

"Somebody's got to be pretty annoying to get Red this worked up over something as simple as bringing them food." Dorothy commented, "But I still don't get how this had anything to do with this wish you think we asked for." She added getting back to the real issue.

"It has everything to do with it." Glinda corrected as the image in the mirror faded out on a defeated looking Ruby heading out to a beat up looking truck. "This is the only way to answer the question you both so desperately want to know." She continued when Dorothy just looked at her at a complete loss.

"What?" Dorothy started to ask but Glinda held up her hand for quiet "You will understand everything when the time comes but right now you need to join your wolf,"

"So, what I just put on the shoes and click my heels like last time?" the Kansas girl asked only half joking "No no the slippers are not required for this trip." The good witch chuckled "Just drink and you will wake up right where you need to be."

A dull glow flashed inches away from where Dorothy's hand still rested against the tabletop.

"Hang on will I remember my life now once I'm there? Does Ruby remember? How will we wake up once we figure out what the hell was the point of the wish we apparently made? How will I even find her once I get there?" Dorothy rattled off her fingers closing shakily around the little glass bottle Glinda had offered her.

"As the point of this requires you not to recognize each other I regret to say you will not remember." Glinda answered solemnly, "Once the question has been answered then the spell will lift itself and your memories will be restored at that time," She promised, "Don't worry about finding her." The cryptic answer made Dorothy both curious and a bit nervous as she pulled the stopper out of the bottle with her teeth.

"I will stay to explain everything to Mulan. Oz will be well protected while you're both away don't worry."

With that Dorothy drank the cloudy golden red liquid down surprised when instead of tasting foul as she'd thought it would it reminded her fondly of Aunt Em's homemade soup.


	2. Now Entering Dreamland

The sound of a truck pulling in woke her instantly. Adrenalin replacing the longing for more sleep as she covered her movements with the loud slam of a door as she crept closer to whoever it was her makeshift weapon already in her hands as she peered around the side of the stall.

"Didn't your parents ever tell you its not nice to hurt the messenger? Especially one bringing you food?"

The question threw her for a moment seeing as the woman had her back to her at the moment and shouldn't have been able to hear her with earbuds in.

"Could be poison for all I know. A girl can't be too careful these days." She answered bluntly her eyes dropping quickly to take in the other woman's well-worn jeans and gray colored sweatshirt as the newcomer pulled her headphones from her ears. "I just met you so even if I would poison someone on this ranch it wouldn't be you." 'Sweatshirt girl" laughed pivoting around to face her. "I don't even know your name yet." She pointed out with a shy smile but her eyes shining with a kind of expectant gleam.

"Kandy Garland." The would-be attacker answered letting the bat she'd been intending to use as protection drop forgotten at her side. "I'm new in town." She added holding out her hand in greeting. "Ravenna Lucas." The name sounded wrong to her somehow. Just like her own name hadn't set right but then again it had been the one she'd been born with so who was she to judge.

"I guessed as much. I know everyone here." Ravenna laughed not letting go of the new arrivals hand just yet. "Born and raised in town and it's a small one at that but it also helps to work at the best diner around, so you get to know everyone fast." She went on without dropping their still clasped hands as her other one held up the fast food bag she'd brought with her.

Kandy chuckled at the rambled words "That would be a perk alright." She agreed soon wanting to slam her face against her palm or maybe the hard timber of the closest barn stall from embarrassment when her stomach growled long and loud breaking the silence that followed. "Good thing I bought more." Ravenna commented finally relinquishing her hold on Kandy's hand to go dig around in the passenger side of her car. "one of the other workers at this place is always such a major jerk to me whenever I show up, so he won't be getting fed." She shrugged when the offering was met with a skeptical eyebrow raised glance from the bag to her eyes and back again.

"Oh, come on. It's just a cheeseburger and curly fries, not a marriage proposal." Ravenna prompted when the thing still wasn't taken even after another audible growl from the other woman's stomach while the waitress finally settled into a more comfortable spot to start eating.

That got a hint of a laugh from Kandy while the woman herself swung smoothly up into the bed of Ravenna's truck leaning back against the opposite wheel well as her stolen lunch was slid over toward her. "Who would think of proposing to someone after knowing them a single day anyway?" the ranch hand wondered trying not to just tar into her food like a hungry animal she was.

"I know right I mean it's not like we're each other true loves or something fairytale like that." Ravenna agreed talking around the drinking straw of her milkshake. "Almost as farfetched as someone like I don't know say Snow White turned out to be a bandit and then doing something insane like maybe hitting Prince Charming in the face with a rock on their first meeting." Kandy laughed around a large bite of her burger.

"I think Snow could pull off being a bandit. I mean she has to be pretty tough to stand up to that Queen." Ravenna defended trying hard not to laugh at the idea her companion was painting in her head. "But just imagine meeting someone who turns out to be your true love and they were holding a gun on you. Like hello, future lover seems I have to shoot you now."

"Wouldn't a crossbow be more appropriate if we're talking fairy tales?" Kandy offered giggling when her companion ended her comment by pointing her fingers like a gun and pulling an imaginary trigger in her direction.

"Or a regular old baseball bat?" Ravenna teased blowing pretend smoke away from the tip of her finger gun remembering the weapon she'd nearly met when she'd first arrived.

"Yeah sorry about that by the way." Kandy sighed rubbing the back of her neck with her free hand as the other held onto the last few bits of her re-gifted hamburger. "Least it wasn't a crossbow."

"Least it wasn't a crossbow." Ravenna agreed leaning back with her eyes closed. "Now I'm kind of glad I took the scenic route back to work." the delivery woman admitted holding out her drink in offering letting both women listen to the wind picking up speed on the other side of the barn wall. "Me too sounds like if you hadn't stopped in you'd be caught out in that storm." Kandy agreed "Even if I almost hit you over the head with a baseball bat." she laughed handing the drink back when she'd had her fill.


End file.
